Legend of Zelda: Truth or Dare
by Ellenar Ride
Summary: Ok! This... *Uncovers fic* is my Legend of Zelda truth or dare fanfic! Sheik, Red, Blue, Green, Vio, Shadow, Saria, Midna, TP Zelda, OoT Zelda, OoT Link, Wolf Link, TP Link, and Wraith, my OC, find themselves trapped in an insane author's studio!
1. PrologueAuthor's Note

A/N: This story is my attempt at a Legend of Zelda Truth or Dare fic. Rated K+, only using Twilight Princess and major characters from Ocarina of Time, Four Swords, and Phantom Hourglass (that's all I can remember, I'll introduce more characters- probably- after I read the comic books again). Reviewers- be nice! Anything naughty in reviews will be pointedly ignored. If you swear excessively, act naughty more than once, or just continually bug me with the same scenario, I will ignore all of your reviews. No, I will not allow two people to be locked in a closet (unless it's Wraith and Sheik). I will not repeat dares more than twice. If your Dare or Truth involves a character I have never heard of/don't remember, you will be PM'd and politely informed that I have no idea who the character is. No OC's are allowed. No swearing is allowed. No other Fandoms are allowed, I'm not going to go research something for one dare. Or any number of them. Forcing two guys or two girls to kiss IS allowed (just don't expect it to be too common). You may go to any extreme, including killing characters, torturing characters, reducing characters to tears, locking any one character to be locked in a closet for hours on end, and forcing them to spend any amount of time watching some stupid show that should never have been written. … Is that it? Hmm… I guess so. On to the chapter! Or… Prologue! *cue Batman theme*

* * *

><p>"Okay, this chapter is short, as I am dependant upon the reviewers. So, please, send me some ideas!" Scar called out to the many people reading this story.<p>

"Please! Have pity on us! If you don't send her some ideas, Scar will just find other things to post! Stupid, embarrassing things!" Wraith screamed.

"... Aren't you overdoing it a little bit?" Sheik asked.

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW SCAR! SHE NEVER STOPS! EVER! SHE ONLY FINDS MORE AND MORE STUFF TO WRITE ABOUT! SHE'LL TORTURE US FOR PLEASURE! OR SELL US AS SLAVES! SHE'S A HORRIBLE SADIST!" Wraith shouted.

"Am not!" Scar retorted.

"ARE TOO!"

"... Yep. You're definitely being an overactive drama queen again." Sheik observed.

"Hey!" Wraith yelled, offended, and tackled Sheik.

"Help!" He yelled, trying to get away from Wraith, who was not-so-gently punching him.

Scar's response is to fall out of her chair laughing.

"Stop laughing and get me out of here!" Sheik snapped.

"Nope. Shadow Link, yes. You, no. That's Wraith's job, amd _she's _the one who's _attacking _you." Scar answered, gleeful and smug.

There was a loud crack. Then, "OW! I THINK YOU BROKE A COUPLE OF MY RIBS!"

Wraith stopped hitting Sheik. Sheik groaned.

"Are you _quite _finished now, Wraith?"

Wraith grinned. "Nope." She punched him in the face and was rewarded by a small crunch. "_Now_ I'm done."

Sheik covered his nose. "Ow… Wraith, I think you broke my nose…"

"Oops. Um… Scar?" Wraith asked sheepishly.

"Yes, Wraith, I'll heal him." Scar snapped tiredly before healing Sheik in that odd way that only the author can. "Anyway, please review so you don't have to listen to ten chapters of this crap." She muttered.

"This is NOT crap! This is our LIFE!" Wraith shouted angrily.

"Fine. Go spend it making out with Sheik."Scar replied, grinning evilly.

"SCAR!" Wraith yelled, blushing fiercely.

Sheik glared at Scar silently, face red enough to make a fire truck envious.

"Why so silent? I strike a _nerve_?" Scar asked, grinning.

"... No. A glare is worth a thousand words."

"Will you _please _stop mangling quotes?" Scar snapped.

"Huh?" Sheik asked.

"Jeez. And you call _Link _clueless!" Scar muttered angrily.

"Huh? He does?" Younger OoT Link asked.

"Yes, he does." Scar hurried to assure him.

"Sheik, why would you do that?" He asked, getting anime tears.

"Hmm... Maybe because it's true?" Blue asked sarcastically.

"Okay, that is it! I am going home before you lot cause me to become permanently insane!" Scar yelled. Then she puffed out, leaving behind a plume of silver smoke.

"You mean someone can _actually _be more insane than she already _is_?" Wraith asked, sounding amused and amazed.

Scar puffed in angrily. "Hey! I heard that!" She yelled.

Anyway, please Read & Review!

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I was aiming for one thousand words. I'll have to stop now.


	2. The First Dare!

A/N: People, I can't do anything unless I get some more reviews. That said, moving on: Chapter one, here we go!

* * *

><p>"… O-kay. So, um… before we can do anything, I have to… um… revive... Sheik. He tried to get out of this by killing himself." Scar mumbled sheepishly, reviving Sheik.<p>

"What did you do that for?" Sheik snapped, sitting up and rubbing his neck.

"You're mentioned in the summary. Your fangirls will destroy me if I let you stay dead. Sorry." Scar monotoned.

"…"

"So, on to the dares! Um… first up is..._For a dare/truth I say... (thinks for a few hours before looking out the window and finding it midnight) um... WW Link, TP Link, OOT Link and Dark (shadow) Link are forced to play Cod, Halo, or any other popular FPS (first person shooter) or fighting game like mortal combat and the loser must cough up a silver rupee to either you or the winner, and if that's not your thing than just have WW/PH Link forced to watch one of tingles musical numbers/ tingle tortures WW/PH Link just by talking to him.(I cry just thinking about it) whichever one you find most interesting is up to you i hope you choose one of them however thanks -Rogue2k8_. Well, for starters, Rogue2k8, I have never played any first person shooter games, popular or not. I don't exactly remember Tingle, but I know he's annoying. So, Link, off you go! You are hereby sentenced to spend three hours trapped in the back room with Tingle!"

"What? NO!" PH Link exclaimed, attempting to run away.

Scar warped PH Link and Tingle to the back room and locked the door. "Oh, I forgot. No sword. I can't have you killing him." She warped PH Link's sword into her hand. "Okay! Onto the next!" She called cheerfully.

"The next review is... _Here's a truth or dare: I dare you to touch the triforce! Yeah, I know, stupid, but it might be funny. -TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland."_ Wraith read off.

"Um… Blue, (I'm just gonna call you blue, my hands would break if I had to type your full name too many times) sorry to break it to you, but I have no clue what would happen if you touched the tri-force, so I'm gonna have to skip that one. And I only got 2 reviews, So I'm gonna have to wrap it up soon." Scar answered sadly.

"This shouldn't even count as a chapter, Scar. Maybe half, but not a full. No way." Sheik commented.

"Shut up, Sheiky." Scar snapped.

"Do! Not! Call! Me! SHEIKY!" Aforementioned Sheikah/ninja yelled.

"I will permenantly call you Sheiky unless you stop mouthing off to me in my own fanfiction. Wait. If this is my story, does that mean I'm arguing with myself? And… Losing? Jeez, I'm weird." Scar muttered.

Sheik: *smirking* We already knew that.

"Shut up!" Scar yelled, tackling Sheik.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

**Three hours later:**

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" OH Link yelled, pounding on the door.

Scar unlocked the door, grinning sheepishly. "Oops. Well, here you go, Link. You are now free of tingle. He's not mentioned in the summary, so please kill him to shut him up." She handed over his sword.

He grinned. "Thank you." And he ran Tingle through.

**Tingle is dead.**

"Thank you! Blessed silence!" Scar exclaimed.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the beeps. It was canceling out my brutal and bloody murder of Sheik.


	3. The Day After

A/N: Hey, look! Lots of free time + Lots of reviews = More chapters! So I'll work on the free time, and you guys work on the reviews. 'k?

* * *

><p>"So, hello again! Hmm…" Scar looked over the crowd. "Wow! I actually don't need to revive anyone today!" She said happily.<p>

"That's just amazing, Scar." Wraith answered sarcastically.

"It is, isn't it?" She asked, cluelessly.

"…That was sarcasm, Scar."

"It was? Oh…" Scar responded, crestfallen.

"Jeez!" Blue exclaimed angrily.

Scar sputtered angrily. "Wh-wha-why- Oh, never mind!" She yelled, tackling Blue.

"Now, Scar, let's calm down and get on with the chapter, okay?" Wraith asked, seperating the pair before there was _another_ brutal, bloody murder (see chapter two).

"Okay…" Scar mumbled reluctantly. "But this isn't over, ingrate!" She snapped.

"SCAR!" Wraith scolded.

Scar was _really _uninthusiastic. "Okay, okay, moving on. First review is: _WW Link must Kiss Tetra (PH/WW Zelda) in front of the rest of your current cast of characters on your set now and her crew. -Rogue2k8. _Well, Rogue2k8, I don't remember who all is on her crew, and I don't have access to the comic book (or any of them, really) so they can be there, just don't expect them to say anything. Okay?"

"Wait. What?" PH Link asked.

"It's a dare. You must do it." Scar informed him.

"And if I don't?"

"Two. Words: Rabid. Fangirls."

PH Link suddenly got very very pale.

"Why are you fighting it anyway? I mean, you obviously like the girl. Go do it." Scar ordered.

Resulting in a very embarrased, heavily blushing PH Link.

"GO." Scar odrered again.

PH Link leaned over and kissed Tetra on the top of the head.

Tetra blushed.

PH Link was also blushing.

Sheik whistled.

Blue fell out of his chair laughing.

Red blinked in surprise.

Green barely managed to contain his snickers.

Vio stared impassively.

Shadow mimed throwing up. (He got whacked on the head by Scar for that one)

Saria clapped.

Midna fell out of the sky.

OoT Zelda followed the example by leaning over and kissing OoT Link.

OoT Link blushed.

Wolf Link whined, chasing his tail restlessly.

TP Link was in shock, petting Wolf Link absently.

Wraith smiled and pulled off Sheik's cowl.

"Hey! Wha-?" Sheik (now maskless) asked.

"Dare." Wraith stated.

"But this isn't." Scar stated, smiling, and shoved Wraith into him.

"Wha—Hey!" Wraith and Sheik exclaimed together.

"Chill." Scar ended her statement by speaking to the readers. "The dare I mentioned was this: I dare Sheik to show every one his face. -dragonsofthe8elements. Well, does that satisfy you?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yipee! Another successfully completed chapter! I. Am. LOVING. This. Oh, sorry about the short chapter. It's just that I'm getting an average of two reviews a chapter, and each one only has one dare. NOTE TO READERS: Feel free to put more than one dare in a review! Also, what's with the complete lack of truths? Do you just not like them? Or can you not think of any? Oh, and I forgot to specify. Midna is in her Imp form.


	4. The First Truths!

A/N: Yay! This is still the longest story I've written! Ever! Thank you all for the reviews, I love knowing what you guys think! Anyway, on to the story.

* * *

><p>"Hello, crowd. Okay, roll call! Red?" Scar asked.<p>

"Here!"

"Green?"

"I'm over here."

"Blue?"

"Why are we doing this in the first case?"

"'Cuz I need some way to get my word count up, and this is entertaining… Vio?"

"Reading a book."

"Okay, smart-alecs. Shadow?"

"Right behind you, freaky author person who kidnapped us all." He stated, melting out of Scar's shadow.

Scar jumped somewhere between two and three feet into the air. "Gah! Don't do that to me, Shadow! Anyway, Midna?"

"Tee-hee."

"Link, Twilight Princess?"

TP Link grunted.

"What are you, mute?"

TP Link grunted again.

"Okay, okay! Moving on! Link, Ocarina of Time?"

"Here."

"Link, Wolf form?"

Wolf Link howled.

"Saria?"

Saria played the Ocarina.

"Zelda, Twilight Princess?"

"Here."

"Zelda, Ocarina of Time?"

"Here."

"Wraith, my amazingly awesome OC?"

"Why do I put up with this?" Wraith asked, shaking her head sadly.

"Really annoying Sheikah Ninja-musician guy?"

"…"

"Okay, he's silent. But we've verified that he's here. And that he's alive. And as such, my role call is complete! Yay! Now we can work on the actual chapter!"

"First review: _Truths: Midna. Which do you like better: Link in his regular form, or in his wolf form? Link OoT: What did it feel like to wake up after 7 years of sleeping? Navi: Why are you so annoying? Ilia (If she is there): What is so amazing about horses? Dares: Link OoT: Stab Navi 15 times Malon: STOP SINGING FOR THREE DAYS Epona: stomp on Navi with your hooves for four hours straight -MissLozSoue39." _Wraith read off.

"Yay! We finally got some truths! I was starting to think everyone hated them!" Scar exclaimed.

"… Wolf. It's much more fun to sit on his back and pull his ears than hide in his shadow." Midna answered, grinning evilly.

"Really weird… Navi is convinced I fell over right after I woke up, but I remember no such thing." OoT Link stated.

"You did! You almost fell on me!" Navi exclaimed, indignant.

"Oh… Oops. Sorry, Navi."

"I am not annoying! I'm helpful!"

"… You're annoying."

"I'll have you know that horses are wonderful animals!" Ilia snapped.

"Come on! Even I could tell you that!" Scar agreed.

"What? No! I can't stab my fairy partner!" OoT Link exclaimed.

"Rabid. Fangirls." Scar reminded.

OoT Link paled, pulled out a dagger, and stabbed Navi.

Navi cried in pain.

OoT Link stabbed Navi.

Navi cried in pain.

OoT Link stabbed Navi.

Navi cried in pain.

OoT Link stabbed Navi.

Navi cried in pain.

OoT Link stabbed Navi.

Navi cried in pain.

OoT Link stabbed Navi.

Navi cried in pain.

OoT Link stabbed Navi.

Navi cried in pain.

OoT Link stabbed Navi.

Navi cried in pain.

OoT Link stabbed Navi.

Navi cried in pain.

OoT Link stabbed Navi.

Navi cried in pain.

OoT Link stabbed Navi.

Navi cried in pain.

OoT Link stabbed Navi.

Navi cried in pain.

OoT Link stabbed Navi.

Navi cried in pain.

OoT Link stabbed Navi.

Navi cried in pain.

"Anyway, now that that's done, Malon?" Scar asked.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Malon asked.

Scar slapped a piece of duct tape over Malon's mouth. "There you go." She healed Navi. "Epona, I think it's your turn."

Epona started stomping on Navi.

**FOUR HOURS LATER…**

"Um, Epona? I think that's enough…" Scar commented warily.

Epona gave a final neigh and stepped away.

Scar revived Navi. "Um, Wraith, next review, please."

"Coming right up. The next review is: _Truths: Tetra: Do you like Link TP Zelda: Why did you put up such a crummy fight against Zant OOT Link (young version): Which girl do you like best? OOT Link (older version): Which girl do you like best? Sheik: Do you like Ellenar Ride and her split personalities? Dares: OOT Link (younger version) get attacked by rabid chickens WW/Ph Link get chased by rabid fangirls Tetra scuddle (sink) her own ship Midna cause TP Link to spontaneously combust Everyone in your cast gets rick rolled and we get to see their reactions. -Rogue2k8_."

"Well, thank you, Rogue2k8! I was wondering when that truth was gonna come up!" Scar called.

"Well… um… I'd be lying if I said not at all… Maybe a little bit…" Tetra answered, blushing horribly.

"I'll have you know I was trying to do what was best for my people!" TP Zelda snapped.

"By letting the evil king take over? Yeah, being a spirit is just _soo_ healthy!" Scar mocked.

"SHUT UP!"

"Not gonna answer that." Both Older and Younger OoT Links proclaimed.

"…" Sheik was speechless.

"But you like _Wraith._ She isn't so much an OC as one of Ellenar's personalities." Scar stated curiously.

"She IS?" Sheik asked, eyes, or, well, _eye_, widening in realization

"Yes, she is." Scar said triumphantly. Then she seemed to realize something. "Hey, wait a minute! YOU! Who are you and where did you put the real Sheik?" She accused.

"I _am_ Sheik, Scar. Why wouldn't I be?"

"The real Sheik is much more observant." Was the arguing response.

"Scar, how many times do I have to tell you? I! AM! SHEIK!"

"Prove it. What do I call you?"

"…'The really annoying Sheikah ninja-musician guy', and if you call me that one more time, I will kill you slowly and painfully."

"Fangirls."

Sheik suddenly went very very pale. "… Sorry?

"Aww!" Scar hugged Sheik. "All is forgiven."

"… I actually do… need to… breathe, Scar!"

She released Sheik, looking a bit sheepish. "Oops. I get carried away sometimes."

"Can we move on now?" Wraith asked, sensing Scar's embarrassment and trying to avoid adding to it.

"On it."

Younger OoT Link ran off, screaming, followed by rabid chickens

"Link, Phantom Hourglass, prepare to meet your doom." Scar stated before throwing a switch, sending him to the cave where the captured rabid fangirls have set up residence.

"… How did you get that many rabid fangirls anyway?" Vio asked, morbidly curious.

"I searched the world over. When I caught them, I just released the pack and they set up residence in the cave on their own." She answered, matter-of-factly.

"…"

"Are you done now?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He said, snapping to attention and pulling off a crisp salute.

"Ooh, I like this one. Calls me 'ma'am'! And I got a _salute!"_

"Great. All she needed was an ego boost. Thanks, Vio." Wraith moaned.

Tetra disappeared.

Midna grinned evilly.

TP Link burst into flames.

"Um… Rogue2k8, I have absolutely no clue what that last thing means. Sorry." Scar mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"There. My ship is sunk. Now let me go to sleep." Tetra snapped, reappearing.

"Okay, Pirate Princess, you can go to sleep in a minute. We have one more review to deal with first, though. Wraith?"

"Last review is: _Throw a water balloon at Mido and blame it on the Great Deku Tree. -TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland_. Looks like your friend is having fun."

"Well well well. Quite the sneaky one, are we? Well, I think _Saria_ should throw it."

"Okay!" Saria said happily, grabbing a water balloon.

Scar warped in Mido and the Great Deku Tree.

"… What?" Mido asked.

Saria hit Mido in the back of the head with the water balloon.

"Wh-Wha-Who… Who did that?" Mido sputtered angrily.

Saria pointed silently at the Great Deku Tree.

Mido got a confused look on his face, then frowned, then his head exploded.

"Eww!" Scar exclaimed, reviving Mido before warping him and the Great Deku Tree back to Kokiri Forest.

"I agree with you, for once." Wraith muttered.

"Well, this has been fun, but I really should go." Scar chimed.

Wraith: No, wait! You can't leave before you call off your rabid chickens!" Wraith yelled.

"Oh, right." Scar mumbled, then let out a shrill, piercing whistle.

And immediately, the Rabid Chickens stopped chasing Younger OoT Link.

"NOW I'm going." Scar thundered, daring anyone to oppose her.

"Okay." Wraith said meekly.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, guess what? This is the longest chapter I've written! Like, EVER! Thank you to Rogue2k8 for lots of ideas, and faithfully reviewing each and every chapter. Have a cookie, you deserve it.


	5. Black Soup and Looting?

A/N: Wow! I just looked, and this story is almost four thousand words! Seriously, longest thing I have written EVER! Okay, on to the story.

* * *

><p>"Hello, welcome to the next chapter of Legend of Zelda: Truth or Dare! Hmm… Now I sound like a radio announcer."<p>

"Good for you."

"That's a bad thing."

"That was sarcasm."

"Oh. Well, Wraith, first review, please."

"Coming right up. First review is: _Haha that was funny! Ok, Truths- Darunia- How in the world do Goron's have kids? I have never seen a girl goron. Medli: What were your thoughts when you had to stay in the Earth Temple? Komali: What did you think when no one could find Medli anywhere? Everyone knows you like her. Dares: Ilia: Jump into a pool with 5 sharks in it, but your hands and legs are tied together. Mido: Eat 500 pounds of Lima Beans in two minutes, if you fail to do that you must run 900 miles P.s. Navi, your not helpful you're annoying. -MissLozSoue39."_

"Well-"

Scar cut off Darunia. "Nu-uh! No WAY am I letting him answer that! (Um, also, I have no clue who Medli and Komali are. I have no access to anything related to LoZ except the TP Wii game, and it's been a year, year and a half since I read the comic books. Sorry)."

"Well, Mido isn't exactly a regular character… Scar?"

"For the sake of the story, I'll make an exception. Mido, start running."

Mido ran off.

"Sadly, I can't do the other dare because this is K+! Somehow, I don't think getting devoured by sharks fits into that category."

"I. Am. HELPFUL!"

"You. Are. ANNOYING!"

"Next review is: _All right... here we go! Truths: TP Link: Do you like Midna, or is she just an annoying brat? Saria: since you are just a kid... why the heck do you wear such a short skirt? Seriously! Shadow Link: Why are your eyes red? Ps: Please don't say contact lenses! Sheik: why in the world do you wear spandex! Midna: Have you felt ANY sympathy for Link whenever he gets hurt and it's your fault or do you just find it funny TP Link: do you realize that your abbreviation it also for Toilet Paper? Dares: (I am trying to think of embarrassing things) Vio, Blue, Red, Green, Shadow: Locked in a room with a giant bomb TP Link: SPEAK! Wolf Link: go chase a cat! ALL!: (except Sheik this one you will like) Drink some of that lantern seller's soup (the guy in Ordon forest) and try not to throw up or die, if you throw up you owe Sheik a red rupee, if you die you owe Wraith and Sheik a red rupee. PS: am thinking of new stuff everyday! Will always have something worth while! -Rogue2k8."_

"Well… She's a little annoying sometimes… but she is kinda cute…"

"Well, I don't exactly get a choice, now, do I?"

"… I'm under the impression that it makes me look evil. Besides, it's cool."

"It's the traditional Sheikah uniform!"

"Well… only if it's life-threatening. If it's not, it's just funny."

" … You're cruel, Midna. Really really cruel."

"… And your point is…"

"… " Scar shook her head sadly.

"Yes, I am, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"Aww… poor Link…" Scar teased.

"Wait, what?"

"Have fun, boys!" Scar grinned evilly and warped Red, Green, Blue, Vio, and Shadow to a bomb-proof room. "Oh, and you trash it, you clean it!"

KA-BOOM!

"Next dare, please."

Scar warped five battered boys into the room and healed them before giving everyone a bottle of black soup.

Red drank it, frowned, threw up, and tossed Sheik a red rupee.

Green drank it and died.

Wraith and Sheik looted Green's body and came up with a red rupee each.

Blue drank it, sighed, and frowned.

Vio drank it and grinned evilly.

Shadow drank the small bottle of black soup and grimaced.

TP Link drank it, frowned, threw up, and tossed Sheik a red rupee.

Older OoT Link drank it and died.

Younger OoT Link drank it and died.

Wraith and Sheik looted both OoT Link's bodies and came up with a red rupee each.

TP Zelda drank it and smiled.

OoT Zelda drank it and smiled.

Saria gagged, but downed it with no affects

Midna grimaced in distaste and drank it.

Wolf Link drank it and died.

Wraith and Sheik looted Wolf Link's body and came up with a red rupee each. Somehow.

Scar revived Green, both OoT Links, and Wolf Link. "Well, that concludes that review!"

"Goodie. Here's the final review for this chapter:_ Hey awesome story TP Link: I dare you to play fetch with wolf link. Midna: I dare you to set sheik on fire. -Mystery Teen."_

Scar warped TP Link and Wolf Link to a park.

"Gladly" Midna grinned evilly, grabbed a branch, lit it on fire, and set Sheik's cowl on fire.

Sheik ran screaming like a little girl.

Mido reappeared, red in the face and breathing hard.

Me: And that concludes the chapter!

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, I forgot! I never described Wraith! Well, here it is now: Wraith is a Sheikah (I never liked Sheik being the last). She wears an outfit identical to Sheik's, except the exoskeleton is bright silver. Her hair matches it, and she has super pale skin. Her eyes… they're a deeper, brighter crimson, and they glow. Brightly. She also had a pierced ear. She's very good at moving without being seen, and at seeing people with that skill. She's above average for fighting knives, below average for swords, plain average for archery… and she's a hopeless Sheik fangirl. Luckily, she does not have competition from the author. The author is a devoted Shadow Link fangirl.


	6. The Author is Locked in a Closet?

A/N: So, chapter six. I only needed twenty-two more words last chapter to reach five thousand. Oh well. I should work on the story before you all kill me, huh?

* * *

><p>"Hello, all, and welcome to the insanity that is my studio and their lives."<p>

"Be nice, Scar."

"I am. Insanity is a compliment."

Wraith sighed. "You're really hopeless, aren't you?"

Scar nodded her head up and down at 120 mph. "Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh!"

"Whatever. Here's the first review: _YAY more stuff! Truths: Shadow Link: Are you TRULY evil? TP Link: Do you like Ilia? OOT Link (younger): Do you "like like" Saria? OOT Link (older): How in the world can you be killed by chickens? TP Zelda: do you "Like Like" TP Link? Saria: What do you mean by "You didn't have a choice"? Midna: What does teleporting feel like? Saria: Do you EVER get mad! Saria: What were your thoughts when Link left the forest? Vio: Are you gay... you seem like it! Red: Are you a pyro? Blue: Are you lazy? Green: Are you the original? Dares: Midna: Drop an anvil on Sheik. Wraith and Sheik: Locked in a room. Author and Shadow: Locked in a room. In the end have everyone explode into confetti -Rogue2k8."_

"… I used to be."

"… As a sister, nothing more."

"Well… Yes…"

"Aww!" Saria hugged younger OoT Link.

"Hey! I'll have you know those chickens can be brutal!"

"… Maybe a little…"

"Well, it's not like I was the artist! I tried, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

"Um… What do you think?"

"No, not unless someone trashes my temple or hurts Link."

"Really?"

"Let's see… My first thought was 'I can't believe he's leaving me here alone with the Jerk Squad'"

"NO! Why does everyone always think I'm gay?"

"Um… what's a pyro?"

"Meh."

"Well… none of us ever really figured that out."

"Ooh… Not that I'm complaining, but why does everybody have me be violent and attack Sheik?" Midna promptly dropped an anvil on Sheik.

Sheik grunted and got up slowly.

"Next dares, people." Midna grinned evilly.

"Wraith, Sheik, in your closet. Shadow, you're with me."

THREE HOURS LATER…

TP Zelda opened the closet door.

"Thank you. Shadow doesn't understand the meaning of 'touch me and die', apparently."

"Ah."

"Well, I'm gonna go check on the other pair." Scar opened the other closet door.

Wraith broke off a kiss to glare indignantly at Scar. 'Hey! A little privacy, Scar?"

"You've been in here for three hours, Wraith. The dare is over."

"Oh."

Sheik whined.

"Oh chill, loverboy. You'll get your fill of kisses from her if you allow it."

Wraith and Sheik both blushed.

"Oh, sure. You just spent three hours locked in a closet and kissing each other, and you blush when I comment on it. Weirdos."

"Just give me the next review, smart-alec."

Scar handed over a small piece of paper. "Okay, okay! Read it, please!"

"Here we go: _This is odd, but amusing. Truth: Ganondorf - How do you keep getting beaten up by Link? Why don't you learn and try something new? OoT Link - Do you prefer the Master Sword or the Biggoron Sword? Dare: TP Link and OoT Link must duel each other. Ganondorf must bake the dueling Links a cake without trying to kill anyone. -MasterMind 16X."_

"I just need to keep trying. I'll beat him eventually."

"Um…"

"Okay!" Scar warped TP Link and OoT Link to back room. "Fight!"

Ganondorf: I don't bake.

Scar snapped her fingers. Ganondorf was suddenly wearing an apron and a little chef's hat, standing before a stove, counter, fridge, and pantry. "Get to it, Ganondork."

"And here's the next review: _Ha ha ha! Just read this, it's pretty funny. Keep it up. oh, and while I'm at it, you should have the least sympathetic person of eighth grade math do my entire book in a day I'll provide problems if you want to show them don't worry I'll make them the hardest ones can find that I've already done. Ha ha. -Larahna Steadyblade."_

"Ganondorf, you have math to do. Here's a sample: _-2X+7+3X-4=10-1_; _3Y+8-2-2Y=9-4+5_;

_-4Q+2+5Q+2=3Q-6."_

"WHAT?"

"And you have to do the _whole_ book."

"Well, here's the final review for this chapter: _Hey guys by the way I hate Ganondork. Truth: TP Link: how was the park with wolf link? Dares: Midna: I dare you to hit Zant as many times you want with a metal base ball bat anywhere. Have fun. Ganondork: I dare you to wear a princess dress and you have to act like a girl for 5 minutes and it has to be video taped. Scar: you know that video tape of Ganondork earlier? Post it on the internet. That's all. -Mystery Teen."_

"Well… It was fun..."

Wolf Link yipped in agreement.

"Hey, look! He speaks!"

"Ooh…" Midna was suddenly holding a metal baseball bat.

"Have fun, Midna." Scar warped Midna and Zant to the back room.

"What?: Ganondork, uh, I mean, Ganondorf, suddenly found himself wearing a princess dress, tiara, and high heels.

"Now go be a pretty little princess!"

Gannon grumbled.

"NOW."

"Oh, alright." Gannon ran off, acting like a little girl for five minutes, then immediately ripped off all princess things to reveal his usual outfit.

Scar fell off of the counter top laughing. "No, I ain't gonna post it on the internet. I wouldn't be able to sleep without one eye open for years if I did. Sorry."

* * *

><p>And that concludes this chapter! Yay! Oh, and PM me with the answers you come up with for the problems, 'k? I'll put them in the ending author's note in the next chapter, and you get a cookie for each correct answer. Larahna, you don't count, 'cuz you gave 'em to me.<p> 


	7. Sheik, Sole Casualty of Scar's Wrath

**Gîl síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn**

A/N: Hey! Sorry about my 'extended absence'. Either my doctor declared me insane and shoved my in the loony bin and they sold me back to my mom, or I was at camp. Your choice. Thank you, and goodnight.

"Shouldn't that be good morning, since you're just starting the chapter?"

"Do you have a death wish, Sheikah?"

"N-n-n-no?"

Scar smirked. "Oh, you stutter now, do you?"

"N-n-no?"

"Oh? I still hear one, Ninja-boy. Do you stutter?"

"N-no?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"No!"

"Good!" Scar patted Sheik on the head. "Now I can go back to calling you 'the really annoying Sheikah ninja-musician guy'!"

"Why me?" Sheik shook his head sadly.

Scar gave him a Cheshire Cat-style grin.

He facepalmed.

* * *

><p>"Hello and welcome! Sorry 'bout the above, Sheik has been bugging me to write this chapter for hours now. Anyway, seeing as I can think of no insane, witty beginning today, Wraith!" Scar called.<p>

"The first review is: _Truth: Ganondorf-Do you ever feel inferior to Zant? I mean, he managed to get complete control of Hyrule with Link around and you only did it with Link sealed away for seven years. Dare: Scar - Let Sheik do whatever he wants to you without retaliating. -MasterMind 16X."_

"Ooo… Gannon?"

"No!"

"Tell the truth!" Scar reprimanded.

"Well… maybe a little bit…"

"K. Wait, WHAT? Um… Some things could be considered too mature to show here… So it will happen, just not here. I'll put up a separate story for all the things I do rated T. Does that agree with you, readers?"

"Well, come on!" Sheik dragged Scar into a sound-proof room.

THREE DAYS LATER…

Scar healed herself. "Okay, never doing that again. Ever." She rolled her head.

Sheik grinned evilly. "Don't tell me that wasn't any fun…"

"SADIST!"

"Right. Moving on. The next review reads: _Truths: Scar: WHERE WAS THE CONFEDI! All Links (WW/PH, TP, OOT, OOT (younger) wolf link (in thoughts): what scares you the most? and before you answer i have two words; angry princess. Tetra: if you could be ANY character from ANY movie, who would it be? Scar: i thought you liked Shadow... or was that some one else... if it was... hehe, sorry Shadow... hehe... Wraith: you are said to be the one who likes to help... then why do you spam sarcasm? Dares: Lock the following in closets, and see the results; 1: TP Link and Zelda 2: Wolf Link and Midna (this ought to be good XD) 3: WW/PH Link and Tetra 4: OOT Link and Zelda 5: OOT Link (younger) and Saria I think that's it... -Rogue2k8 PS: Red... a pyro is a person that likes to burn things, and if you figure out what i mean, than consider this a truth as well."_

"Well, Mr. Crankypants, I wasn't in the mood to clean it up." Scar's snarky tone earned her a whack on the head from Wraith.

All Links spoke in unison. "Angry Zelda."

"Ah."

"I think I would want to be… Dr. Abigail Chase, from National Treasure."

"I see. And I do. Why do you ask?"

"Scar has rubbed off on me since she manifested me physically to help with this fic."

"OH! No, I'm not."

"Sorry, Rogue2k8, I originally said only Sheik and Wraith could be locked in a closet. I made an exception for myself and Shadow, but I'm not doing that again. Wraith?"

"Alright, here's the next review: _Truths: Navi: How does it feel to know that you ran into fence on a video game that a bunch of people play? TP Link: How does it feel to turn into a wolf?_

_Ilia: When you know that Epona is Link's horse, why do you steal it? Your actions made the children get kidnapped. THEIF! Dares: Sheik: Light Midna on fire. Midna: Bow down before TP Link and wolf Link and tell them that they are better than you. Ruto: Go on a date with Ralis Ralis: See ^ Ruto's ^ dare ^ above ^ Thanks, and by the way AWESOME STORY! -Nolamniram"_

Scar couldn't stop laughing.

"SOO embarrassing!"

"Weird… but awesome." TP Link grinned.

"I see."

"I didn't know that they were gonna get kidnapped! And besides, he was hurting her!" Ilia defended.

"Yeah, and we can't have that!" Scar agreed, completely serious.

"YES! PAYBACK!" Sheik exclaimed, lighting Midna on fire.

"Midna, I'm sorry. Um… and I'll say it again: I HAVE NO CLUE WHO RUTO IS! Oh, and thank you for the compliment, Nolamniram."

"And here's the next one: _Hey guys the last chapter was funny. Dares: Scar: Knock out Ganondork with a frying pan. Sheik: Tie Ganondork to a metal pole with chains. Everybody 'cept Ganondork: Paint whatever you want on Ganongeek's face then put a mirror in front of him. -Mystery Teen. _I wonder, is Mystery Teen under the influence of Tangled..._"_

"Ooh, fun!" Scar whacked Ganon on the head with a frying pan. "Hey! His head broke my pan!"

Ganondorf fell unconscious.

Sheik chained Ganondorf to a metal pole, grinning.

Everyone else painted random things on Ganondorf.

Scar woke up Ganondorf and put a mirror in front of him.

Ganondorf screamed like a little girl and died.

"Well, that was productive!" Scar chirruped.

"And hopefully this next review will be more so. _Truths: Nabooru: Do you realize that your nose is really REALLY huge? All Zelda's: Do you like being a princess? Dare: Everyone: Stay awake for a week straight, whoever can do this, or whoever can be the last one awake, get's 5,000,000,000,000 rupees -GreenDog."_

"Um, let's see. I DON'T KNOW WHO NABOORU IS!"

"Yep!"

"Okay, everybody! Get ready!"

ONE WEEK LATER…

"I win!" Scar woke up everyone else.

"Okay, moving -yawn- on now. -yawn-" Scar mumbled. "_Hey you never did mine_

_(pouts cause I'm lonely and sad) -Twilitwolf."_

"I apologize to anyone whose review has been forgotten! I have been known to ignore the reviews that have nothing I can figure out how to make work."

"Moving along: _AAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! Can I pleeeeeeeeaase have a cookie? Please? Oh, and you should have Wraith kiss Sheik some more that was funny. -Larahna Steadyblade._ Scar, we need to put our sister on a leash."

"NO! NO COOKIES FOR YOU! And yes, there will be plenty of Sheith/Wraik/whatever you wanna call it in here. Sorry, Lar."

"We don't have a pairing name yet? Oh well. Next review: _Dares:I dare OoT older Link to kiss Sheik for a solid minute. Ganondorf to jump off of Zelda's castle in OoT. Wraith (pardon my possible misspell): lock yourself in a closet with either the author or Shadow Link, your choice._

_Truths: OoT Link: Is it true you flipped out after Sheik disappeared from your sight after completion of the Water Temple without the use of a deku nut? OoT Zelda: How could your little 9-year-old self chuck an ocarina while galloping full speed on a horse, only to have the ocarina fly *past* your target without hitting your caretaker Impa, behind you? -Code Geass Viceroy Destiny."_

"Ooh, this should be good." Scar cackled evilly.

Link blinked nervously "Um…"

"Oh, here!" Sheik leaned over and forcefully kissed Link. Sixty second later, he pulled away and wiped his mouth off.

"Eww... Trying not to vomit."

"For once, I actually agree with you." Wraith mumbled.

"Really? Oh, right! Gannon!" Scar warped Gannon to the top of Zelda's castle and revived him.

Gannon jumped off and died.

"You spelled my name perfectly, CGVD. And I pick Scar." She got locked in a closet with Scar.

THREE HOURS LATER…

"Hello."

"Yep. We had fun."

"What happened in there?"

"That's for my other story."

"Are you _trying_ to paint pictures for people with dirty minds?"

"It's nothing like that! We're the _same person._ It's just that I don't feel like taking the space to post it in here, okay?"

"… Fine."

"Yeah!"

Sheik snorted.

"Hey! My guide disappeared in a different way from usual! I got scared, okay?"

"Hmph."

OoT Zelda shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Akira Himekawa."

"Well, I believe that's the end. See you people later."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! Since you all were so nice and had so much patience with me, you get a little more Author/character interaction here!

* * *

><p>"Oh, She-eiky!"<p>

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, really annoying Sheikah ninja-musician guy!"

"Scar. Do you have a death wish?"

"Nope!" She said, super-cheerily.

"Then why are you calling me that?"

Scar grinned cheekily. "Cuz it's fun!"

Sheik facepalmed.

"You do know that you kill another two brain cells every time you do that, right?"

Sheik headdesked.

"That's another two."

"Are you trying to drive me crazy, Scar?"

"Nope! I'm trying to prevent that!"

"Then stop being so rude and annoying!

"Excuse me? Scar asked in a low, dangerous tone, scowling dangerously.

Sheik, like any sane person, was terrified. "Um… nothing?"

"Nice try, Ninja-boy." She was still scowling.

"Um, Scar, I really think you need to calm down."

"Oh, I'll calm down."

"Really?"

"After I have some revenge." She grabbed Sheik's hair.

"Owowowowow! Scar, please let go of my hair."

"Aww! You love your long, luscious, smooth, clean, Carmel-colored hair, don't you?"

"Yes, I do! Now please, let it go." He said desperately.

"Um… Sorry, Sheik. When I get mad, I speak and act without thinking."

"We-ell… It's alright."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Scar gave Sheik a bone-crushing hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Um… you're welcome?"

SNAP!

"OW! SCAR, YOU BROKE A COUPLE OF MY RIBS! YOUR DEATH-GRIP HUGS NEED TO DIE BEFORE _I_ DO!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I. Am. So. SORRY! I promise never to hug you that hard again! EVER!"

"Great. Now she's freaking out. Scar! Scar, calm down! You're the Author, you can just heal me!"

"Oh. Right. I can." Scar healed Sheik and facepalmed.

"There's another two! Um… Should I run now?"

"Yep."

Sheik ran away.

Scar chased Sheik. "Die, Sheikah, die!"

"Nen vaer a lalaith veren ir a-goveninc." Wraith mumled, shaking her head sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Gîl síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn = A star shines on the hour of our meeting

Nen vaer a lalaith veren ir a-goveninc = Sweet water and joyous laughter till next we meet

* * *

><p>Here's the answers to the algebra problems in the last chapter!<p>

-2X+7+3X-4=10-1

X=6

3Y+8-2-2Y=9-4+5

Y=4

-4Q+2+5Q+2=3Q-6

Q=5


	8. Are too D2

A/N: So… Hey! I live! Oh, wait... That's kind of obvious, since I'm updating… Um… Yeah. I'm just moving onto the chapter now.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Scar greeted.<p>

"Remember yesterday, when we were in the closet?" Wraith asked, giggling.

"Uh-huh!"

"… What _did _happen in there?" Sheik asked.

Scar whispered in Sheik's ear.

"…" Sheik burst out laughing.

"Wraith, will you please read the first review before ninja-boy's head falls off from laughing too hard?"

"'K. Review one reads:_ Omg such a funny story! My fav chappie and my fav number! Wow! Okay, just my POV, I say Sheik is a girl, hence my previous dare. Dares: Scar: You have to be nice to Sheiky over there *motions to Sheik* for a whole chapter! NO EXCUSES AND NO LOOPHOLES! Sheik: Act like a Link fangirl around Wraith until Scar is, well, Scar, to you again. Truths: OoT older Link: How did you feel when you saw Ingo practically whipping his horse in the race for who got to keep Epona? Sheik: Why do you and Scar hate each other? Wraith: Why are you paired with Sheik? Scar: (see Sheik's truth) -Code Geass Viceroy Destiny."_

"That's nice, but here, my Sheik? He's a guy, and he gets pretty ticked when people call him a chick."

Wraith nodded absently.

"Wait, I have to do what? MENACE!"

"Remember to breathe, Scar!"

"Oh, right. That kind of helps."

"Um…"

"Does that mean I can just go back to normal?"

"No. As co-host, my decision is this: Sheik is spared from acting like a Link fangirl, but Scar still must be nice to him."

"Rats."

"Angry." Older OoT Link stated.

"BECAUSE SHE'S AN EVIL SADIST BENT ON DESTRUCTION!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"D-2."

"I dunno. Ask Scar."

"'Cuz she's been crushing on him for, like, ages. Besides, she is the only girl Sheikah. 'Sides Impa, but she don't count. She's a sage. And, she's like, the kid's aunt!"

"If you're suggesting what I think you are…"

"Eh. Maybe. And, just for the record, I don't hate Sheik. He's just a ton of fun to mess with."

"?"

_"Dares: Link: I really don't have one for you but you are the main character so you have to have a dare. Hmmmm... Here's a cupcake. Knock yourself out. Illia: Run five hundred miles *grins evilly* Ralis: Go in the Goron Mines for three days. Please do these! -Nolamniram."_

Link took the cupcake. "Yum."

Ilia took off running.

"What's with all the running dares?" Scar questioned while warping Ralis to Death Mountain.

"Alrighty! Next review!"

Everyone else groaned.

"Shut up."

"Anyway, here we go: Dare: _Everyone: stop calling Ganondorf Ganondork, or and other nicknames like that, for a whole chapter. Oh! Also, you have to worship Ganondorf for the whole chapter. - Kladora."_

"Uh-oh! Looks like we have a Gannon lover!"

"Since that was it, on to the next review: _Not sure if you still do this but if so i have some additions for you! Truths Saria: Ok the cat's out of the bag with young OOT Link-do you feel the same way? Young OOT Link: why did you run away from Saria when she gave you the Ocarina? Did you get over come with emotion or get cold feet, that was rather cruel of you... and that's all i can think of right now. I'll be sure to submit more! -Shadow."_

"Y-yes…" Saria blushed.

Younger OoT Link hugged Saria.

"Aww!" Scar sniffed. "Okay, Younger OoT Link, you have a question to answer."

"W-well… I didn't know what to think…"

"Wraith. Next review."

"Um, Scar? There is no next review."

"WHAT?"

Wraith: Don't look at me.

"Fine. I need to go find some food before I starve to death. Bye!" Scar puffed out.

* * *

><p>Seriously, I really do need to go eat. So, no witty ending this time, okay? Bye!<p> 


	9. Cassandra! Jeremiah! Out of the Closet!

A/N: Sorry. I was preoccupied with writing The Vamp Letters, Maximum Truth or Dare, and working on the now complete first chapter of my book, DeathReaper, which can be found on Fictionpress. I've been a busy little girl. And it doesn't help that my sisters are going crazy with playing movies on the TV. They make it hard to think. Anyway, on to the story.

* * *

><p>"WRAITH!" Scar's yell served to wake up everyone. And I mean <em>everyone.<em>

"Yes?" Wraith answered cautiously.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Busy."

"Well, get him over here."

"Hey, Sheik! Scar would like you to come over here for a moment!"

"What do you want, she-devil?" Sheik snarled angrily.

Scar gave him an evil grin. "Just to mix things up, I'm gonna have _Sheik _read the reviews today!"

"WHAT?" Wraith and Sheik exclaimed in perfect unison.

"Yeah. You heard me. So, Mr. Ninja, are you gonna read it?"

"... Fine." Sheik mumbled reluctantly.

"Good. I don't have to knock out Wraith."

"Huh?" Sheik asked.

"If you said no, I'd have to let out the Rabid Fangirls, and then I'd have to knock out Wraith to keep her from killing both the Rabid Fangirls _and _me."

"Oh. The first review reads… _Awww... you didn't do mine the last two chapters! Did I do something wrong? Dares: Scar: Have a pie eating contest with Wolf Link. Wolf Link: Have a pie eating contest with Scar. Truths: Ilia: Do you like Link? :) Wraith: You're a Sheikah, right? If you had to choose, what other race would you be? I hope you use these this time, update soon! -MissLozSoue39. _... That was random."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'll say it again: If I don't use your review and I don't contact you with a reason, it's only because I can't figure out how to make it work. Sorry." Scar mumbled sheepishly.

_"Come on, Scar." _Oh, yeah, Scar gifted Wolf Link with telepathy for this story so he can be heard.

"Oh, no. No no no no no. I do not do pie. Never. No. Not gonna happen. No. No way. Not Ever. No." Scar complained, voice shaking and a look of absolute terror on her face.

"Come on, Scar. You have to try." Wraith pleaded.

"… Fine." She wandered off with Wolf Link, only to return ten minutesd later looking like she was about to throw up.

"Scar?"

"I won… and I am never touching any pie again. EVER!"

"That's okay. You don't have to." Wraith consoled.

"Well, duh!" Ilia exclaimed.

"Ilia, answer your truth." Scar ordered.

"I did." Ilia stated.

"Huh?"

"I did. The answer is duh."

"Oh. I thought you were responding to Wraith."

"Nope. I was answering my question unprompted."

"Okay."

"Twili. No question." Wraith answered, grinning.

"Since Scar is making me read these, here's the next one._ You didn't do mine... :(. If it was because of my riddle, you thought it was weird; the answer was 'day and night'. Truths: Midna: How did you come back to life? Zant: What did you do at the end of the game? (The part where you like bent your neck and then Ganondorf died or something...) TP and OoT Link: What was the worst temple? Dares: Wolf Link: Walk into castle town. Enjoy watching everyone freak out. *evil grin* Well I guess that would be it. Please, please, please, please use these *puppy dog eyes*-EvilGirlVillian. _... Is that even a _name?"_

"… It's a _penname, _Sheik." Scar snapped, exhasperated.

"Huh? Come back to life? When did I die?" Midna murmured, frowning in confusion.

**Zant is dead.**

"Sorry. I couldn't take his rants about how he was the rightful king of twilight anymore." Scar admitted.

"Twilight Dungeon." TP Link answered immediately.

"_Excuse _me?" Midna snapped.

"Only because it has that eerie music all the time! Usually it's reserved for when there are enemies nearby!" TP Link defended hurriedly.

"Weirdo." Midna mumbled

"Water Temple." Older OoT Link said, frowning.

"Why?" Scar asked.

"Dealing with Ruto." He answered, shuddering.

"I see." Scar mumbled, shivering sympathetically.

"Scar, you're getting distracted." Wraith hissed.

"Oh, right. Off you go, Wolf Link!" Scar called, clapping once and warping Wolf Link into Castle Town. Wraith warped him back ten minutes later.

"Sheik." Scar prompted. Said Sheikah groaned.

"Alright, Alright! Here's the next review."

"I'm getting him accustomed to speaking in front of people. You never know when it could help." Scar whispered in Wraith's ear.

_"Yayzerz! My reviews are in your story! :P Dares: Scar: We have cookies. They are peanut butter and chocolate cookies with peanuts in them. Here are some. I think I may have some once I finish reviewing XD. Link: Knock yourself out with the cupcake. Literally. Zelda and Ilia: BAKE ME SOME MORE COOKIES! -Nalomniram"_

"… and it got him to say 'yayzerz'." Wraith hissed, barely keeping back her giggles.

"… The cookies have been gifted to my sister, Larahna Steadyblade. I'm not in the mood for sugar. But thanks for the thought!"

"Which Link? You people need to learn to specify!" All the Links shouted.

Scar chained Zelda and Ilia in such a manner that they could go wherever they wish inside the kitchen, but they can't leave the kitchen. "Get baking, you two! … That was fun. Sheik!" She yelled.

"Here's the next review, you sadist. … _YES! GANONDORF IS AMAZING AND AWESOME! Dare: Link: Go to Narnia :) -Kladora."_

"WHICH LINK?" Scar exclaimed.

"All those who say 'Link' will be ignored, as we do not know which Link you are referring to. If you either PM me or review with the specific Link, it will be put in the next chapter. Thank you!" Wraith called helpfully.

_"Hello! I'm reviewing your story! (Obviously) :D I was reading your bio, and I saw Wraith and Scar, but I also saw Shade. I don't think she has ever been in this story so, if it's okay, I have a dare for her! Shade: Sit in a dark colored room for a day with nothing but a small bowl of oatmeal. :) I hope you put this review in! I love ToD fics but this is by far the best one :). -Loz 3 D"_

Scar waved her hand nonchalantly. "She's Happy. She'll be fine. I think." She then summoned Shade.

"Hey! Oh, Scar, who are all these people?" Shade bubbled, giggling.

Everybody but Wraith and Scar stared incredulously.

"Hi! Oh, oh, oh, hi! Hihihi!" Shade called, hyperactively jumping up and down, waving ecstatically at 90MPH.

"You're sure she's related to you?" Midna asked, slowly peeling her gaze off of Shade.

"Yep. Sadly." Scar murmured.

"Meany!" Shade yelled, starting to cry.

"Crybaby!" Scar snapped.

"Waah!" Shade started to cry harder.

"Geez, will you shut up? All your wailing is giving me a headache!" Scar yelled.

"WAAH!" Shade started to cry even _harder._

"That's it. Get out of here until I call you back, Scar." Wraith ordered firmly, moving to console Shade.

_"Wraith!"_ Scar whined.

Wraith, Scar, and Shade all dissapeared, replaced by one girl with short brown hair and pale blue eyes.

"Sorry you guys had to see that. Those two just can't get along." She murmured, smiling tiredly.

"Who are you?" Red asked.

"Huh? Oh, right. I'm Ellenar. I'll be taking over as host until they calm down. Trust me, in twenty minutes, Wraith will have Shade done crying and Scar done tormenting." She clapped once. "But for the meantime, since I need a helper, now is the perfect time to introduce you to one of my favorite OC's ever, Cassandra Thorne."

An average-height sixteen-year-old girl with bright blue eyes and short white hair appears, dressed in jeans and a tank top with a wristband on her left arm, holding a scythe in her right hand, large white wings spread loosely behind her.

"Ahh, Cassandra! So good to see you again. The personalities were clashing, so I stepped in, and I needed a helper."

"Couldn't you choose one of _them?_ I was in the middle of trying to rehabilitate Hitler!"

"Cass, Hitler's soul has been rehabilitated and re-released into the world five times now. Each time, he's gone evil. GIVE UP ON HIS SOUL ALREADY!" Ellenar yelled.

"Hmph. So, who's reading reviews today?" Cassandra asked.

Everyone pointed at Sheik. Ellenar clapped once.

"Alrighty! Sheik, care to read the next review for us?"

"You mean you actually know all these guys by sight?" Cassandra asked incredulously.

"Yep." Ellenar grinned, popping the 'p'.

Sheik took one look at the card, blushed, and dropped it.

Ellenar picked up the offending card, read the first question, and snickered.

"Okay, we need Scar and Wraith now. " Speaking to the air, she continued. "YOU GUYS CALM YET?"

Wraith and Scar appeared from nowhere.

"Yep, why?" Wraith questioned.

"We need you two for this review." Ellenar answered, snickering.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Cassie!" Scar yelled.

"Hi, Scar!" Cassandra called back, giving Scar a high-five.

"Cassandra is reading this review." Ellenar stated.

"Okay, okay!" Cassandra hissed, easily tossing her scythe so it stuck in the wall and snatching the card from Ellenar.

"Does she... _practice_ that?" Sheik asked.

"It's probably a part of DeathReaper Training."

"..."

"Yes."

_"Heh, yep, I agree. Sheik's totally a guy. _Glad to see _someone_ thinks that..._ Truths: Sheik- How often did OoT Link irritate you with his clueless/recklessness in OoT? Do you ever get sweaty in that bodysuit? And did you and Wraith actually ever officially start dating Wolf Link- Do you like of better when Midna or Links takes you for a walk? Scar- What do you like about Shadow? Shadow- If you're not completely evil anymore, when and why did you change? Dares: Scar- Give Sheik a pound of his favorite treat (his reaction is...?) Sheik- Rob a major museum without getting caught (this should be do-able because of your Sheikah abilities). Wraith- Refrain from making any sarcastic comments for an hour. OoT Link (Older, as all the others were meant to be) - Suffocate the annoying Navi. Rabid Fangirls- Attack all Links! (Sorry Links! XD) Ok, that's about it. P.S. Wraith, you have Good taste in men -v- -KuroRyu-Chan."_

"Now I get it." Cassandra snickered.

"Constantly, more than you know, and yes." Sheik answered.

Wolf Link gave reviewer _the look._

"I think we should take that to mean Midna." Scar reasoned. Wolf Link nodded.

"EVERYTHING! He's, like, the EPICIST character EVER! Pure AWESOMENESS!" Scar exclaimed.

"Yes, Scar. The last thing he needed was an EGO BOOST!" Ellenar scolded.

"Sorry." Scar mumbled sheepishly.

"… AHH! SCAR'S RUBBING OFF ON ME!" Shadow Link yelled, running in terror.

"… Does he even _have _a favorite treat?" Scar asked.

"Sadly, no. I can't get him to try anything sweet." Wraith pouted, giving Sheik bambi eyes. To which he responded with a firm glare.

"There goes that dare. And Sheik's dare is a no-no, too." Scar ordered.

Wraith shrugged. "That should be easy."

Older OoT Link stuffed Navi in an airtight bag.

"I'm gonna skip that one…" Scar said shakily.

"Why, thank you, Ryu. Sheik?" Wraith asked.

"… Here. Here's the next review.

_"Lol thank you for using my reviews! It makes me feel happy. Okay, Dares: Scar: Dance around in the rain. Truths: Sheik: How many hours a day *did* do you train for being a Sheikah warrior? Following that, how many hours do you sleep? Wraith: (see Sheik's truth) Thanks again for using my dares! And truths! I LOVE YOU LINK! -Coughs- Sorry. Fangirl moment. Rockin' story! -Code Geass Viceroy Destiny."_

Scar ran outside and started dancing in the rain.

Ellenar giggled.

.

"Daily, twelve hours of training, eight hours of sleep, and four hours of free time." Sheik monotoned.

"Daily, one hour of free time, twenty-one hours of training, and two hours of sleep." Wraith answered in slightly-less-than-so monotone.

Everyone stared incredulously at Wraith.

"What? Okay, so my schedule was a bit different, but that's because I only need two hours of sleep to get through… twenty-one hours of training yeah I can see why you're hesitant to believe me. Sheik, how many years did you train to be a Sheikah?" Wraith babbled.

"I believe training started at seven." Sheik stated.

"Six." Wraith shot back.

"YOU'RE BOTH CRAZY, SO LEAVE IT AT THAT! Sheik, please read the next review." Ellenar demanded- uh, I mean, asked kindly.

Sheik grumbled. _"You didn't do mine *makes a sad face* Truths: Link: Do you want to leave this ToD fanfic and go back to Hyrule? I hope you use these! :D -GreenDog."_

"YES!" All the Links yelled at once.

"Sheik." Wraith mumbled kindly.

Sheik grumbled. Again. _"*gasps* you didn't do mine! *dies* Truths: OoT Zelda: Why did you gasp and stop in the middle of a collapsing tower when you and Link were escaping? He wasn't hurt! Ganondork: Why do you like that stupid organ so much? -IHateSchoolWithAPassion"_

"..." Both OoT Zelda and Ganondork were silent.

Sheik sighed. "Before you ask, here's your next review. _Truths- Midna- Why are you so awesome? (I'm a Midna lover xD) TP Link- Why are you so hot? Navi- Why are you so annoying and where did you go at the end of Ocarina of Time? Gannondorf- What were your parents thinking when they named you? Dares- (my favorite) Navi- Shut up for once. Tetra- You have a cool name so eat a cookie. -Rainbowbutterflyningas101."_

"Because I am." Midna stated.

"…" TP Link was silent.

"Great. You've caused him to become mute again." Scar complained.

**Navi is dead**

"Oh, well, that's what you get for having two mothers." Ganondorf said, shrugging.

**Navi is dead, and therefor silent.**

"Thaks, Butterfly!" Tetra called, nibbling on her cookie.

_"Dares- PH Link-Fist fight with Tetra! Scar-Take a holiday and see everyone try and do a chapter without you! OoT link (old)-Join the dark side! (Said Ganondork who took over my laptop) Love, Grace."_ Sheik read off, sounding resigned.

"I'll take a holiday in the next chapter. HEAR THAT, GUYS? NO DARES OR TRUTHS FOR ME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!" Scar yelled, warping PH Link and Tetra to a seperate room.

Older OoT Link walked to Gannon's side and proclaimed him master.

_"FYI there is a time in OOT when Navi warns you about weird hand monsters that you have to dodge or else get taken all the way back to the beginning of the dungeon. I would say that counts as being helpful, a s they are hard to dodge if you don't know they're coming. Midna: do you LIKE Link? Scar: have a cookie (cuz you don't look like an Ilia hater and they annoy me) -Pyrodragon8292."_

"Okay. I admit, Navi can be helpful." Scar admitted reluctantly.

Midna blushed.

"Okay, I think that's a yes. Thank you for the cookie. And I wouldn't say I'm her biggest fan, it is kind of annoying when she takes your horse, but I don't hate her and I don't understand why she's always portrayed as the villain." Scar acknowledged, nibbling on a cookie.

_"Me is reviewin' your story :P Dares: Ganondorf: You have to be locked in a room that has pink and lime green walls, bright red floors, and has a unicorn inside of it pooping rainbows for 8 hours. XD Link: Push one of these people down the stairs; Navi or Midna. Your choice. Midna: Burn down the twili palace. Truths: Zelda: do you like Link? Link: do you like Zelda? -Zeldafreak101"_

Scar warped Gannon to the specified room, grinning.

"Yippee!" Midna exclaimed.

Scar warped Midna to the Twilight Realm.

"WHICH ONES?" All the Links and Zeldas exclaimed.

_"Thank you for putting in my truths-well as I said-here's the now K version dares. Dares: Mido-hehehehe... Mido you are now Link and Saria's slave for a year AND you have to wear a painfully bright pink dress for TWO years and I have placed a tracker in your very soul to check if you are not wearing it and if you take it off I shall appear and make you wish you had not disobeyed me... Young OOT Link and Saria: this should be easy for you two being best friends and all...you have to get each other a gift! It can be hand made or bought but you must give it to the other by the time Zelda and Sheiks dare is up! And if they like it you pass! The reward is an all expenses payed trip to one restaurant/place of your choice! OOT Zelda and Sheik: you and must travel for 4 days and 4 nights to reach this random temple i have just built for you to find-here's the map of the general area but it does not mark where it is-Good luck! *here's a hint of the danger-Lions, Tigers and Dragons Oh My! hehehehe... and now some new stuff! Truths: Malon: what's it like to have a lazy Mario for a father? All the Links: after saving the world for the umpteenth time-what do you do with all the free time you suddenly have? Dares: Red: set Mido on fire! Ganondorf: Ok I forgot you last time so now it's pay back for all the times you've attacked Link *chains him down with chains of light* you now have to sit there while a Vulture eats your liver which grows back every day until i decide to let you down, or you have a dare after the dare you are immediately put back into your chains. Oh yeah punishment- Greek mythology style! And that's it for now since I have left you with quite a bit to do-once again thanks for the feature in your fic! Shadow."_

"Mido is not a regular character. Sorry." Scar mumbled.

"Uh… We can't be out with each other or we'll see, but neither of us wants to go alone. What are we gonna do?" Saria questioned.

Ellenar snapped her fingers. A slightly taller than average seventeen-year-old boy with silver curls that touched his shoulders and gray eyes dressed in worn jeans, a pair of sneakers, a black t-shirt and a gray duster appears, holding a Scythe in his right hand with large black wings loosely spread out behind him.

"Guys, this is Jeremiah. He'll go with Link, and Cassandra will go with you, Saria. Jeremiah, I need you to escort him," Ellenar pointed to younger OoT Link, "to pick out a gift for her," she pointed to Saria, "Can you handle that, or do I need to get Michael? Or Andor? Or maybe even Echo?" She asked.

"I can handle that, thank you, Ellenar." Jeremiah snapped.

Ellenar warped out all three respective pairs.

"… Hard." Malon admitted.

"Play the Ocarina." Older and Younger OoT Link said at the same time.

"Why?" Ellenar asked.

"It reminds me of Saria and the forest." They answered in perfect sync.

"Think back over my adventures." PH Link stated.

_"… Usually go look for something I buried who knows how long ago."_ Wolf Link thought.

TP Link: ... Draw… I like to draw and paint…" TP Link admitted, blushing,

"Aww, how _sweet._ The Hero of Twilight and Light likes to _draw!"_

"Shut up and stop teasing him, Scar."

"Jerk."

Red lit Mido on fire.

"There. Now I don't have to look at him." Scar stated, warping Gannon to a cliff.

_"Hey Ellenar... or Wraith... or Scar... or, WHATEVER! um heh... Dares: Saria: go on a date with OOT Link (younger) Gannon: if you really have Triforce o power then jump off a 100 story building and live (or not, Scar will heal you anyways) Ilia: chase that monkey! Truths: Navi: Why do you have an obsession with muffins?"_

"Yeah, it can be confusing. Let me see if I can clear it up a little. Usually, I'm the one who's here. Scar. Wraith is always called by name. And Ellenar is being a special guest and staying here in the studio today. Hey, if you guys want her to come back, just tell me in your reviews. I could even make her a permanent character." Scar stated.

"Our gifts!" Saria exclaimed.

"Right. Give each other the gifts. Uh, hang on a second. JEREMIAH! CASSANDRA! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? THIS STORY IS RATED K+, YOU CREEPY PEOPLE! Okay, now you can go ahead." Scar mumbled.

Saria gave Link an Ocarina

"Cool!" Younger OoT Link exclaimed, handing Saria a slingshot.

"Awesome!" Saria yelped.

Scar warped the pair to a restaurant.

Gannon jumped off the top floor of a one hundred story building and died.

"Eh. I'll heal him later. Possibly." Scar mumbled.

Ilia ran off chasing a monkey.

**Navi is dead.**

"And that's a wrap." Scar called, grinning.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I completely made up the fact that TP Link likes to draw. It seemed like something he'd do. … And yes, it can be confusing with who you're talking to. And Cassandra and Jeremiah are a couple. Just letting you know.


	10. AN

Hey, guys. First, yes, I know this is against the rules.

I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm rewriting this thing to make a little more sense, and fix some little errors. Please don't review to this, as I _will _be replacing it with a chapter when I get to that point.

Second, from now on, I will _not _be acknowledging any truths or dares sent to me in reviews. If you want me to use something, you have to send it to me in a private message.

Anyway, I'm going to be starting on chapter one for my editing, and put each one up as I finish. Some may take longer than others, so the updating schedule will be sporadic. I'd like to thank anyone still around for their patience.

-El


End file.
